Colin Barrow
Colin Barrow was the Dig Foreman of the C.E.C. Mining Colony on Aegis 7. Biography Colin Barrow was the digging foreman for the Aegis VII Colony and the husband of Jennifer Barrow, whose team found the Red Marker. A skeptic when it came to Unitology and supernatural phenomena, he refused to treat the Marker as anything more than a simple rock and the disturbances on the colony as nothing more then "weird shit." A devoted husband, Colin was highly protective of his wife, to the point where he made sure she stayed at home after she had begun to develop the same dementia as the rest of the colony. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Colin, in addition to leading up preparation for the Planet Crack, was also charged with removing the Marker from its pedestal and bringing it into the colony. Despite his skepticism, he too noted feeling a moment of extreme discomfort when the Marker was removed, though it does not seem to have affected his appraisal of the situation on the planet. During the blackout on the colony following the planet crack, Colin was piloting a shuttle a great distance from the colony, thus sparing him from the initial slaughter there. Upon landing, he immediately sought out Jennifer to ensure she was alright. Upon reaching his quarters, he found Jennifer in a catatonic state, deeply cutting herself with her own fingernails, among other things. Seconds later, Jennifer activated a Laser Pick and committed suicide by slitting her own throat. The USG Ishimura Colin, refusing to accept his wife's demise, moved her body onto his shuttle and took off for the [[USG Ishimura| Ishimura]], unaware that an Infector had snuck onboard. Determined to reach the ship, he refused to comply with all orders to return to the planet, maneuvering his shuttle to land in one of the ship's docking bays. Activating the port boosters in order to land inside the docking bay before the bay doors closed, he was attacked by his reanimated wife just as the shuttle made it past the closing bays doors, at which point the shuttle crash landed. While his fate is never explicitly shown, the amount of blood in the shuttle and the absence of any bodies suggests he was transformed into a Necromorph.In a sense, Colin Barrow was responsible for the infection of the colony and the Ishimura. By first removing the Marker from the pedestal, Colin allowed the Necromorph infestation to spread to the colony, although he was under orders to do so in this particular case. Then, by bringing an Infector on board the Ishimura as well as the infected body of his wife, he allowed for the Ishimura to become infected. Ironically, by trying to save his already-dead wife, he inadvertently caused the deaths of every person aboard the ship. Trivia *The name Barrow, from Old English, means "burial mound"; additionally, when taken from Middle English, Barrow refers to "wheelbarrow". Both meanings are fitting, the former due to Colin's fate, and the latter to his occupation.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrowhttp://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/barrow Gallery File:Jones_Barrow_McCabe.jpg|Barrow conversing with Operatives Jones and McCabe. Appearances *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' (Mentioned Only) Notes Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists